


Shall We Dance?

by suomifae



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MAXIMUM FLUFF OVERDRIVE, Rich history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomifae/pseuds/suomifae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad contemplates his life and Clockwork asks him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> :3

[Mix](http://8tracks.com/aceinspacee/shall-we-dance) I made to go along with this <3

* * *

 

Warm light filtered through the large bay windows in Vlad’s home, basking his overly large living room in a pleasant golden glow. The midafternoon sun shone down through the open windows, sheer white curtains billowing softly in the wind of the gentle summer day.

It was a beautiful scene to take in and while Vlad might have, once upon a time, seen it as lonely and desolate, he could admire it now with a small smile on his face and not a trace of bitterness to be found.

Vlad himself was lounging on his couch, barefoot with messy hair and half-lidded eyes, an arm slung haphazardly behind his head as he drifted in a place between awareness and dreams, not quite sleeping but not quite awake. He felt at peace for once. Really, truly at peace, something he didn’t think he’d _ever_ felt before, and he was reveling in the feeling, soaking up the deep contentedness until his heart was fit to burst with it.

His thoughts were drifting off in a lazy spiral, contemplating what it was that _made_ him so happy, so content with the world. He’d been completely consumed with malice and spite not so long ago and he’d never thought there would be anything else in his life aside from his hatred and misery. He’d felt so alone for twenty years of his life (more than that, to be frank, as he’d always been a lonely soul, even before the accident) that he’d never even considered that it might end.

And it did.

There were several things that led him down the path of “redemption” and he would be forever grateful for them, even the painful ones. He hadn’t wanted to admit that he was wrong at first, that he’d destroy himself with his anger if he kept going the way he was, and it’d had taken copious amounts of blood and tears and kicking and screaming to finally open his eyes and make him _stop_.

He’d gone into isolation after that, ashamed of his own immaturity and horrendous misdeeds. He hadn’t changed completely after all (even now he was still prideful and arrogant and cunning and smug) and locking himself away only brought out the worst in him. It’d been like watching a horror movie from very far away, seeing himself crumble even further in his attempts to make it stop; falling apart when all he wanted was to pull himself back together.

So he’d sucked it up and done something that had been both terribly painful and extremely rewarding.

He’d apologized.

To Jack and Maddie, though Jack had been oblivious as to what he was even apologizing _for_ , and then to Jasmine, and Ms. Grey, and Ms. Masnson and Mr. Foley, and then most of all to Daniel.

He _still_ owed Daniel so many apologies. The things he had done to the boy, the wounds he had caused, they were horrendous and unforgivable. He’d gone too far too many times in his rage and desolation.

And yet the boy had forgiven him anyway. He’d even _smiled_ , saying something about Clockwork convincing him to give him a second chance.

It had been the first time in decades that Vlad had cried in front of another person. Shocking both himself and Daniel.

He may not have redeemed himself yet, he didn’t think he ever would, but he’d been _forgiven_ , which was just as good to him.

Then there was the second part of what had finally made him shed the loneliness of his past. It was what made him fully happy, filled him with contentment and joy, and left him giddy and breathless.

He’d met Clockwork for the first time.

Daniel had introduced them one day, about two years ago now, and he’d never regretted it.

(Although he had the sneaking suspicion that it would have happened regardless of Daniel’s introduction once the Master of Time grew too restless. Something Vlad had been very surprised to find out about ghost; he was ironically impatient.)

Vlad had been fascinated by the inner workings of Time and how the ghost was able to have so much power over it (he was a scientist at heart, after all, and this was mind-boggling to him) and he’d been wholly taken aback by the genial compliance of the man when he asked too many questions and completely startled by his casual flirting.

Yes, _flirting_.

The Master of Time was a huge tease and a wicked flirt. He could _still_ leave Vlad a stuttering and flustered mess with just a smirk and coy remark.

But he was also very caring and very sweet and though he had little patience elsewhere, he was always very patient with Vlad. And he was embarrassed to admit that he’d needed a _lot_ of it in the beginning.

Being “in love” with his old (unrequited) college crush for twenty some odd years was a really big hurdle to get over. He’d never considered being with someone else, even after the reconciliation he’d thought he’d just end up alone (and while it’d made him sad, he’d accepted it with a sigh), so someone else showing interest, albeit _overwhelming_ interest (Clockwork was _not_ a shy man with his affections) had been a shock to his system.

But Clockwork, for however much he liked to flirt and fluster, was always gentle and sweet and slow. He never rushed Vlad, ever patient and always trying to keep from taking it too far too soon. He always had this sad little smile on his face when Vlad hesitated or backed away, something that’d started to irk Vlad, until eventually he’d screwed up the courage to kiss it away (they _both_ ended up blushing bright red and becoming flustered messes).

Vlad looked on the memory with a cringing sort of fondness, embarrassed yet irrevocably pleased.

His thoughts continued to sway in a pleasant haze as he lounged on the couch with nothing to do. The light pouring in through the window grew a bit brighter, deepening into a more golden yellow as the sun sunk lower in the sky. His breathing slowed and his limbs grew slack, he was just on the brink of sleep.

He hadn’t even noticed his eyes had closed when they fluttered open at the sound of music softly filling the room. He recognized the song from one of his older albums, something that reminded him of his mother swaying in the kitchen as she hummed and cooked, and he also recognized the culprit standing by the antique record player, holding another disk in his hands.

“Clockwork…?” he questioned sleepily as he stretched and yawned and sat up, his hand now resting on his knee as he gazed at the ghost switching records on the machine with ease, “What are you doing?”

“Hmm,” Clockwork gave a little hum before replying, twisting the other record in his hand as the one he had just placed began to play, “I was curious.”

“Aren’t you always?”

He chuckled before making his way towards Vlad, his usual spectral tail was replaced with legs today yet he still seemed to float with how gracefully he moved toward the couch. “If I wasn’t my job would be horribly boring, Vladimir.”

His full name being drawled from those lips still sent shivers down his spine, he concentrated on the music playing instead. Saxophone and violin and bass and Edith Piaf’s voice ringing out in dulcet tones, “ _Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche…_ ”

Suddenly a hand was in front of his face and he blinked up at the man before him to find Clockwork was smiling at him. It wasn’t his usual smirk or that sad small thing he used to have, but a genuinely soft and happy smile. “Shall we dance?”

Vlad blushed and looked down, suddenly self-conscious about his messy appearance (his hair probably tangled in knots and the sweater he wore likely wrinkled beyond belief), but he grasped the hand anyway, allowing Clockwork to pull him to his feet.

One of his hands was held aloft as Clockwork tugged him to the center of the room and the other rested on his chest, the ghost’s other hand wrapping around the small of his back and pulling him close.

Together they swayed in the dying light of day, rich and golden. Clockwork lead them in lazy circles around the living room, Vlad’s head falling to rest on his shoulder (both to be closer and to hide his blush). They both had wide grins on their faces as the music continued, “ _Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose…_ ”

They glided across the room, slow and steady and perfect. It was moments like this that made Vlad’s heart fill with contentment, with that warm and lovely feeling that had been missing most of his life. He had it now and he was never letting it go.

“Thank you,” Clockwork whispered into his ear and Vlad’s head shot up in surprise.

“Whatever for?” he asked incredulously. If anyone should be thanked in this situation it should be Clockwork! He’d done so much for Vlad it was overwhelming at times, so for him to turn around and thank _him_ of all people…

The ghost smiled and nuzzled into the side of Vlad’s neck, causing his breath to hitch, “For keeping me company.”

“I-,” Vlad was at a loss for words, “You’re… welcome.”

Clockwork pulled back and placed his forehead against Vlad’s, his crimson eyes glowed in the golden light twinkling with mirth and joy and another, deeper emotion, that took his breath away and made his mind fall blank.

“Thank you,” he whispered again before tilting his head and leaning in for a kiss.

Vlad’s eyes closed as he melted, arms coming up to wrap around the other man’s neck. He poured everything he didn’t yet dare to say into the kiss; his gratitude, his care, his fondness, his _love_.

The pulled back after a short time, the kiss tame yet passionate; heated but slow and teasing and lazy.

Vlad smiled as the song reached the last lines of lyrics, “ _Alors je sens en moi. Mon coeur qui bat…”_

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
